Triazene oxide-transition metal complexes are described in, R. L. Dutta, R. Sharma; J. Sci. Ind. Res., 40(11) (1981) 715 and D. N. Purohit et al., Rev. Anal. Chem., 11(3-4), 269 (1992). Triazene oxide-platinum complexes are not described.
It is known that the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to an aliphatic multiple bond, usually termed hydrosilylation, can be promoted by means of catalysts, in particular platinum compounds. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,730. These catalysts have a low activation energy and frequently have to be inhibited in additional crosslinking systems.